Douseiai
by Vyse
Summary: A big part of my New Years Resolution...all of my short works, edited and revised.


Douseiai  
  
A/N: Well, here it is...all the short fics by me, edited, spell checked, and revised. Why? Because. I hate them all. (No, seriously, I do...and then I decided to do something about it. Hopefully, I'll stop whining about how much I suck.) This is part of my New Years Resolution-to become a better author. ^ ^;  
  
~*~  
  
Stories-  
  
1. Anything-Taito, Sora POV, Taichi x Yamato  
2. Black Heart-Piedmon's POV, Piedmon x Myotismon  
3. Feels So Good-Digimon/Human crossbreeding, couple unstated  
4. Hate-Jyou's POV, Jyou x Yamato  
5. I want...-Jyou/Iori POV, Jyou x Iori  
6. Love Slave-Gatomon's POV, Gatomon x Hikari  
7. Pain-Ken POV, Ken x Wormmon  
8. Part of Your World-Ken POV, Ken x Daisuke  
9. Spider Webs-Taichi/Daisuke POV, Taichi x Daisuke  
10. Superhero Sent From Above-crossover couple, Super Mario RPG, Geno x Puppetmon  
11. That Warm and Fluffy Feeling-Digimon/Digimon, Angewomon x Lillymon  
  
~*~  
  
Anything  
  
A/N: *gasp* A Taito with Sora as the main character. Yes, I know most of you despise her...but, Dana-chan likes her, I had this idea for a fic, and Dana wanted a Taito. So...eh.  
__________  
  
"Taichi, I promise, I'll never let anything get in between us again..."  
  
Sora blinked. Anything? Was...she anything?  
  
No. She couldn't be.  
  
She watched on as Yamato held Taichi, blinking back tears. Taichi said something...he said something in return. Was is just her, or did Yamato just tighten his grip on Taichi?   
  
Taichi. Lucky, lucky, Taichi, to be in Yamato's arms. Sora would bruise and batter her body until it was even worse than Taichi to have Yamato hold her.  
  
Ishida Yamato. The kidnapper of her heart.  
  
Oh, Sora was only so happy for Yamato to have her heart-if only he would return the favor with his heart.  
  
Then there was Taichi. Taichi...first love. Well, could he be classified as love? Sure, he admired his good looks and his athletic skill, and she did like to hear him talk...but, it all kind of slowed down when she met Yamato...  
  
~Ishida Yamato. Will you ever look at me the same way as Taichi?~  
  
Yes, Sora noticed those glances. The one everyone passed off as 'friendship'. The looks. Those wanting, needing, looks...  
  
Sora only sighed and looked away. Yes, it was...the glance again. The one that she has seen only so many times...the one she wanted so badly for herself...  
  
Was that selfish, just to want someone to love her?  
  
Everyone had someone. Everyone would find someone.  
  
Was she doomed to a lifetime of never experiencing love?  
  
As the forces of irony would have it, probably.  
  
Oh, she didn't care. She couldn't. No, the secret tears she shed weren't over Taichi, or Yamato.   
  
...  
  
How long would she have to wear this mask of fake happiness?  
  
How long until she reached another breaking point?  
  
Then what?  
  
Life was unfair.  
  
But, she wasn't supposed to care now, was she?  
_________  
  
No, this ISN'T a straight fic. It's a Taito from Sora's POV, thank you very much.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Black Heart  
  
A/N: Well, I got this idea in Kira's chatroom...this is a Piedmon/Myotismon, and this is from Piedmon's POV, so you can get the 'Black Heart' title...or, as a subtitle, or in DCI's eyes, 'Dark, Monotonous colored vital organ: the strongest muscle'. And this is dedicated to Snakeway1 and Kenji Kotaro!  
***  
  
They all think I'm heartless.  
  
The Digi-Destined...  
  
But since when did I care about what they thought?  
  
The rest of the Dark Masters.  
  
Same as above.  
  
Myotismon.  
  
It's different with him.  
  
How? I don't know.  
  
But they're all wrong.  
  
So, so wrong...  
  
More wrong then the Digi-Destined will ever know.  
  
More wrong then the Dark Masters will ever know.  
  
I do have a heart...I do care for someone...  
  
Just not them.  
  
More wrong then Myotismon will ever know...  
  
I often ponder my feelings for Myotismon, as they are odd ones.   
  
I believe this is what the human race-the one of the DigiDestined's-calls love.  
  
I don't know why I think this is it. I just thought of it.   
  
I don't even know what it means.  
  
I spent my entire life not knowing what it means.  
  
I've heard many Data digimon say it...some Vaccine and even Virus, too.  
  
But I don't know  
  
I never found out.  
  
Is it anything like I feel for Myotismon? Myotismon...it hurts me, just to say that name. I try my best not to think of him, I try my best not to think of were he is now.   
  
Deleted.  
  
Gone.  
  
They rejoice in his death, that beautiful creature's death.  
  
Soon, I shall rejoice in their deaths.  
  
I shall cry over his.  
  
What a shame...  
  
I feel sorrow towards the death of Myotismon.   
  
Obviously.  
  
That is odd, considering I did not feel the least bit of sorrow when MetalSeadramon died...  
  
Or Puppetmon.  
  
Or MachineDramon.  
  
So why Myotismon?  
  
Why him?   
  
He was just like every other digimon I've ever encountered...  
  
I've always admired Myotismon, even though I was of a higher rank then he was.   
  
He was second, and I was first.  
  
Still, I admired him.  
  
I admired his method, even if it proved faulty in the end.  
  
I admired his henchmen, even if they proved untrustworthy in the end.  
  
And I loved him...even if that proved wasted in the end...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Feels So Good  
  
A/N: You can see this as any Digi-Destined/Digimon Partner couple you want...I personally see it as Koushiro/Gijinka Tentomon (although now it seems more like Jyou/Gijinka Gomamon), but like I said, take it any way you want...^_~  
Nothing else, though. Lemme tell you: This is most definetly a Yaoi/Yuri.  
_______  
  
"You came back."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing, really..."  
  
"Nothing at all? You haven't moved a inch since you came back? Well, with you, I can imagine that, but..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
"You sure? You seem kinda sad..."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying. Why would I be crying? I have no reason to cry."  
  
"You're crying. I know you're crying. What, do you want me to take a picture and show you?"  
  
"I would know if I was crying, okay? I know myself better then anyone!"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
  
"For the last time-!"   
  
"Fine, fine, you weren't crying. Yeesh."  
  
Sniffle, sniffle.   
  
"See, now you're crying."  
  
"I'm not...crying..."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ne...tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that...I haven't seen you in so long...and now...you're back..."  
  
"Hey...I'm back...you don't have to cry..."  
  
"...I...I..."  
  
"You ok now?"  
  
"Yeah....um, sorry about earlier. I really don't get emotional often, and I just had to let some of it out..."  
  
"It's all right...you know what?"  
  
A knowing smile crossed a Digi-Destined's lips.   
  
"What?"   
  
The soft motion of a human and a now-human Digimon's lips touching was made.  
  
"I missed you."   
  
"Same here."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Reuniting feels good, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
~*~  
  
Hate  
  
A/N: Lady Kido, here's your Jyouto! ^_^   
  
Oh, and since I wrote this in a depressed, insane, and somewhat suicidal mood while listing to Adam's Song, don't expect the happiest thoughts from Jyou. -_-  
  
_______  
  
I hate him for making me love him.  
  
I hate her for having a better chance with him then I ever will.  
  
I hate him for making Yamato love him.  
  
Most of all, I hate myself.  
  
Who would have thought that Kido Jyou, son of Dr.Kido, the head homophobe of Odiaba General Hospital, would turn out to be a homosexual himself?  
  
Not fair.  
  
Why did life pick me as its bitch?  
  
Sometimes I just feel like ending it all...  
  
But...when I look at Yamato, something makes me not do it.  
  
When I look at Mimi, I just feel the same way all over again...  
  
I guess everyone assumes that I like her.  
  
I don't.  
  
Why should I? Just because I don't like to fight? Just because I don't like death? (Which is very ironic, considering that I want to be dead myself.)  
  
One night during the time that we spent together, Mimi told me how much she likes Yamato.   
  
I didn't pay attention to what she said after that.   
  
I don't think that Yamato likes Mimi.  
  
And that's not the bitter and jealous part of me talking.   
  
He barely looks at her, let alone talks to her.   
  
Sure, she's pretty. Very, in fact.   
  
She's just lacking something in the brains department.  
  
I sound mean, don't I?  
  
I wonder why?  
  
Oh, I know why.  
  
Because...because...  
  
Yamato...he likes...  
  
I think Yamato likes...  
  
I think...  
  
I think Yamato likes Taichi.   
  
I know he likes another boy-just not me.  
  
Never me.  
  
Why would he, anyway?  
  
He's...perfect...  
  
I'm not...  
  
Maybe I'll go sleep know, even if it is a little bit early...  
  
Hopefully, I'll never wake up...  
  
But, knowing my luck...  
  
  
~*~  
  
I want...  
  
A/N: I really should have a warning up here. Really, I should. But...I won't. And I swear, to Kate, Kyra, and anyone else I promised a gift fic-it's coming soon.  
  
Oh, and Iori goes through a little spot of self-denial and anger at the end...  
  
_______________________  
  
...  
  
It's not that wrong, is it?  
  
It can't be, if I feel it.  
  
I mean, it's just a crush...thing.  
  
Nothing serious.  
  
It's not like I'm in love with him. If I was, now that would be a problem.  
  
But it isn't. Because I'm not.  
  
One word can pretty much sum up the way everyone else would react to my feelings about Iori:  
  
Ew.   
  
Why wouldn't they? I mean, it is ew. My GOD, he's just...just...just a KID! He's 9! He's NINE! It's disgusting, it's wrong, and it's...it's...  
  
Oh, hell. Why am I doing this? Anything I say or do or try to force myself to feel isn't going to change a thing.   
  
It just ends up making me feel worse about my feelings for Iori...  
  
And it makes me love him him even more.  
  
Maybe I should just stop doing this, and accept that the fact that...  
  
I, Kido Jyou, love Hida Iori...  
  
____________________  
  
I really shouldn't be making such a big deal about this.   
  
It's just probably something that passes with age.  
  
All boys get small cases of puppy love around my age-why shouldn't I?  
  
And even some of them feel the same way about a member of the same sex.  
  
So this is nothing major. It's almost nothing. It is nothing! I'm just overreacting.   
  
But...the thing is...  
  
It doesn't feel like it's just nothing.  
  
It's not a feeling of lust, or anything like that.  
  
It feels...  
  
I don't know how it feels.  
  
It feels...well, I have a idea how I feel.  
  
But it can't be that. It isn't...  
  
For one thing, I'm too young. And he's too old.  
  
I mean, there's a 6 year difference in our ages!  
  
When I was born, he was *7*! Almost my age!  
  
I'm really too young for this...  
  
I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff.  
  
So...I won't.  
  
Let him kiss Mimi or Sora or Koushiro for all I care. He can do whatever he wants, and it won't bother me in the least.  
  
After all, I have better things to do then spend my time drooling over a boy, don't I?  
  
A boy I can never have-will never have-at that.  
  
But I don't want to have him.  
  
Besides, it's not like I could ever have a chance with him. Miyako's always babbling about how Mimi and Jyou are 'meant for each other'. How in 10 years, they would be the one having a wedding, and having babies...  
  
I don't think Jyou would have kids...Mimi? Oh yeah. Of course she would want kids. Mimi's the kind of girl who would want to have a lot of little kids, to dress them up and play with them...where Jyou would be happier just spending time with someone he loves.  
  
I couldn't agree with him more.  
  
Not like that will ever matter, of course.  
  
Jyou is...Jyou is a very handsome man, isn't he?   
  
...I have got to stop thinking these things. They aren't RIGHT! Jyou...he deserves...someone better. It's not what it sounds like; I don't have self-confidence issues or anything like that. It's just that...I'm a little kid. He's...he's a man.   
  
He deserves someone a lot better.  
  
So I won't think about him now.  
  
I won't think about the fact that I, Hida Iori, love Kido Jyou....  
  
_____________________  
  
Yes, that was my very first Jyori...although it was too damn short, I didn't do that bad...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Love Slave  
  
A/N: Well, this is a Kari/Gatomon, the 1111 hit fic gift to Traveler. And, yes, this is a part of the Lost Library. Oh, and I don't know much about the Japanese system of using 'chan' or 'san' or any other things, so forgive me. And HolyAngemon is the Japanese version of MagnaAngemon, and  
  
D/C: I really don't see the point in this, since you have to be as oroka na as Taichi to think that I own them.  
******************************************************  
  
Yagami Hikari.   
  
I often wonder what my life would have been like if I haven't met you.  
  
Would I still be Myotismon's slave?  
  
Would I get some sense knocked into me and leave?  
  
Or would I be dead?  
  
Would it be better?   
  
Worse?   
  
The same?   
  
I feel...I don't know how I feel around you.  
  
I can't quite describe it.  
  
When I hear your voice, and I see you happy, it's like every bad thing that ever happened to me, every sadness that I had or have is slowly draining away...  
  
And when you're sad...  
  
It feels like everything is coming back.  
  
The waiting...finding Myotismon...Wizardmon...  
  
I live to make you happy, Kari-chan.   
  
I'm your slave.   
  
I know you wouldn't like it if I told you that. I mean, you nearly cried when you found out that the Numemon were enslaved...  
  
Your sorrow is my sorrow.   
  
Your happiness?   
  
I cannot let myself relish in your happiness.   
  
I need to be ready in case sadness decides to take you again.   
  
I need to be ready to fight it...  
  
It feels like fighting is the only thing I can do right.   
  
It's too bad that's the only thing that can't save you...  
  
I can't understand you, Hikari-chan.   
  
You believe in love and light, things that are entirely new to me...  
  
I feel love...  
  
Toward you...  
  
But not the right kind of love, the one you feel toward me.  
  
It's the...bad...kind of love, the one that a Angewomon is supposed to feel toward a HolyAngemon...  
  
Not toward the Digi-Destined of Light...  
  
Not toward Hikari.   
  
Not toward you...  
  
You...you would never feel the same way about me...  
  
My hands are too dirty to hold you.  
  
I've killed..I've hated...  
  
You don't like that.  
  
You never will.  
  
You could never love me.  
  
I'm a killer.  
  
A murderer.  
  
You would never want to hold me, kiss me, told that you didn't care, that you would love me anyway...  
  
Would you?  
******************************************************  
Gah, I think I didn't do well...but, what do you think?  
  
  
~*~  
  
Pain  
  
A/N: Yama Chick, I know you wanted Ken x GIJINKA Wormmon, but I really suck at Gijinka, so...but, I hope you like this anyway. Well, this is my first 02 fic, and since I haven't see it yet...things might be a little incorrect.  
__________  
  
"Ugh! Can't you do anything right!?"   
  
Yes, more harsh words.   
  
Would it kill him to be nice to Wormmon for once?  
  
Probably.  
  
Yes, Ken-no, The Digimon Kaizer-was cruel to his digimon.   
  
Very.  
  
He treated Wormmon as if he hated him.   
  
Despised him.  
  
Wanted to kill him.  
  
Ironically, those where the exact opposite feelings that he had for Wormmon.  
  
Sick.   
  
Disgusting.  
  
Well, in his point of view.  
  
But what he thought about didn't change his feelings, did it?  
  
Ken had girl after girl that he could have. Hell, even some boys, too!  
  
But no.  
  
He had to go for a...thing that would never even know how he felt.  
  
Yeah. A real 'boy genius'.  
  
The poor little thing...  
  
So afraid of him.  
  
Yet, Wormmon cared for him so much...  
  
Not it that way, of course.  
  
Which just angered Ken.  
  
For some reason...  
  
He knew that he didn't have to be so...horrible to Wormmon.  
  
But he was...  
  
Yeah, he was really in love with Wormmon. Causing him so much pain..  
  
But, he had his reasons.  
  
Reasons no one else would understand.  
  
Couldn't understand.  
  
It was too much for their brains to handle.  
  
Not like him.  
  
Why?  
  
He was better then everyone else.   
  
He had to be better then everyone else.  
  
If he wasn't..then what was he?  
  
Nothing.   
  
Like everyone else.   
  
Life was unfair.  
  
But Ken really couldn't do anything about that, could he?  
  
  
~*~   
  
Part of Your World  
  
A/N: Just because this was inspired by a Disney song doesn't mean it's *that* bad...right? ^_^;;; Besides, KenDai is ALWAYS good....  
_____________  
  
Motomiya Daisuke.  
  
You have no idea...  
  
You have absolutely no idea what I would give just to spend just one day with you....  
  
Why would you?  
  
I would never tell you.  
  
It's not like you would never happen to look my way.  
  
Why would you, when you have Hikari?  
  
Hikari...she doesn't love you, you know.  
  
She never will.  
  
Move on...look somewhere else...  
  
Look over here. Look at *me*.  
  
But no. That's just too much to much to ask, isn't it?   
  
I love you.   
  
But you don't know that.  
  
Sadly enough, you're the lone thought that circulates through my mind....  
  
You have no idea how much I just want to walk over to you and hug you, just forget my role as the Digimon Kaizer, and your role as a digidestined...  
  
But that's just impossible.  
  
Because that's something I want...  
  
And I can never get what I want.   
  
I don't know what do about this...  
  
About my feelings...  
  
I just feel so helpless. And I hate that feeling.  
  
I...I know that you can help me.   
  
But you never will.  
  
So...I have to help myself.  
  
But, there is one other thing I know...  
  
I know this...  
  
If not, I'll make it happen...  
  
I know that one day, even if you don't want it to happen...even if I don't want it to happen...it will happen.  
  
I'll be a part of your world.  
  
But, until then...I can't do anything.  
  
There's a red line between Daisuke, one thin line that makes all the difference in the world.  
  
Just because I'm on one side, and you're on the other.  
  
I'm black, you're white.  
  
And I can't do one damn thing about that.  
  
The only thing I can do is dream about the day that I cross the line...  
  
The day you become mine...  
  
They day I become part of your world.  
  
_______________  
  
Ugh...too damn short. _  
Ah, well...oh, that reminds me. Servo-Z, I just loved 'He Was Alone'! I loved the Ken x Daisuke and the Daisuke-Miyako-Iori friendship...one of the best fan fics I ever read, no doubt about it. ^_~   
  
  
~*~  
  
Spiderwebs  
  
A/N: Since I now have a huge Daisuke obsession, so I had to do this...and I might make this a series...probably will.  
___________  
  
  
  
~For the love of god, he's only in the 6th grade!~  
  
The teenager shook his head, as if trying to knock the 'disgusting' feelings out of his head.  
  
~Something inside tells me that feeling this way about Daisuke is wrong.~  
  
Daisuke..why did he love him, anyway?  
  
He didn't have to. He did have Sora, after all...   
  
~A voice that sounds surprisingly like Yamato's.~  
  
Yamato, too...  
  
Maybe he was like Yamato...  
  
~I mean, I love someone that's my sister's age.~  
  
Hikari...what would she think about all this?   
  
~Who's my sister's friend!~  
  
Friend...could Daisuke be qualified as Hikari's friend?  
  
She didn't treat him like it...  
  
That made him mad. What right did she have to treat him like that?  
  
~Who has a crush on her!~  
  
He loved Hikari. She didn't love him back.   
  
~Who just happens to be a boy.~  
  
In Taichi's opinion, twisted.  
  
Taichi tried to convince himself that he didn't love Daisuke.   
  
Often, actually.  
  
Trying to replace the thoughts of him with Sora, Mimi, once even Miyako.  
  
Anyone but Daisuke...  
  
But...useless.  
  
He loved him...  
  
Taichi would always love Daisuke.  
  
And not a damn thing he could do about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi.   
  
No matter what, Daisuke couldn't erase that name out of his mind.  
  
What was so great about Taichi, anyway?  
  
Nothing, really.  
  
In fact, he was kind of stupid.  
  
So he didn't love him.  
  
...Very unconvincing.  
  
Yes, Daisuke loved Taichi. He loved him with all his heart, but had no hope that Taichi would ever return the feelings.  
  
Why? To Taichi, Daisuke was just some mini-me.   
  
Couldn't be taken seriously...just a wanna-be.  
  
The goggles. Daisuke had swapped his square pair for Taichi's old ones immanently after Taichi had given them to him.  
  
The thought of that moment just sent tingles down his spine...  
  
Daisuke often tried to convince himself that he didn't love Taichi.  
  
Which just made him love him even more...  
  
All of it was useless.  
  
Daisuke loved Taichi, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.  
__________  
  
And next up...my biggest fan fic ever. The oddest couple ever to grace Digimon fan fiction...for my 50th fan fic anniversary...  
  
'Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice'   
  
~*~  
  
Superhero Sent From Above  
  
A/N: This fan fic was a challenge from Kenji, and since I don't back down from a challenge, I did this one.   
  
Another Note: Yes, another note, but this one actually has a purpose. It helps a lot if you've played Super Mario RPG, but it isn't vital.   
_________  
  
Friendless.  
  
What was that little Takeru brat talking about?  
  
He had friends.  
  
Real friends, too.   
  
Not those stupid digimon who only pretended to be his friends, too.  
  
Real friends.  
  
Well, a real friend.  
  
"Where's your real friend now, Puppetmo-on?" He clenched his fists angrily at Takeru's words, though there were no words at all.  
  
He's...somewhere!  
  
Just...not here.  
  
"Just...not here..." The words barely a whisper, the mega digimon with the mind of a human child was barely aware that he said them at all.  
  
Where was he now?  
  
What was his name-ah, Geno.  
  
Where was Geno?  
  
The day that Geno came into his life was crystal clear.  
  
If Puppetmon closed his eyes and thought about it...it was like he was he was there, in that moment again, meeting the only being that ever meant anything to him in his lifetime...for the second time around.  
  
Or...third...fourth...fifth...  
  
How many times did he relive that thing?  
  
He loved Geno, even if he couldn't remember his name...  
  
No. You don't love him. See, if you love him, that means that you have feelings. And that kind of feeling comes from your heart. And you can't have a heart, can you?   
  
No. Feelings are bad. If you feel for things, you just get hurt. Just like that stupid...doll hurt you. He said that he'd be back. But where is he know? Where is he now?   
___________  
  
Unknown to Puppetmon, the digi-destined, or anyone else in the digital or real world, two sea blue tears fell not from the digital world or real world, but from above both. A single sorrow filled voice spoke out across the colorful and magic realm, otherwise known as the Star Road.  
  
"I'm coming, love...I'm coming...not today, not tomorrow...but soon...but not quite soon enough..."   
  
  
~*~  
  
That Warm and Fluffy Feeling  
  
A/N: Well...erm...someone requested that I do a fluffy Lillymon and Angewomon fic, so...here it is! ^_^;;;  
  
I'm trying to catch up with all the fics I have to do, so Yama Chick, your TakeDai is next!  
______________  
  
"Lillymon?"  
  
"What is it, my avenging angel of the digiworld?"  
  
"I like it when you call me that, Lilly..."  
  
"And I like it when you call me Lilly."  
  
"...Will we ever tell the others?"  
  
"Tell the others what?"  
  
"You know..."  
  
"What is it, Angewomon?"  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"You don't know what we have to tell the others?"  
  
"Oh, I know! It's..it's..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's your fault for being so sexy; I forgot."  
  
"You know what I mean, Lillymon! About...us."  
  
"Ohhh, now I get it! About us!"  
  
"Yeah. Are we?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like things the way they are..."  
  
"You like sneaking around and stuffing ourselves to Digivolve to Ultimate level without Hikari or Mimi, and then only having around 5 minutes together?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You amaze me, Lillymon."  
  
"And you amaze me....hey, can I ask you something, my avenging angel of the digiworld?"  
  
"No kisses. We're too close to camp, and if someone woke up, they could easily find us, and if we happened to be kissing..."  
  
"You worry too much, my avenging angel of the digiworld. If someone walks it, we'll just tell them the truth!"  
  
"But Lillymon, if Hikari or Mimi saw what we do...together, what would we say? What would they think? What would they say?"  
  
"Hmm...how about, if we see them...we can just tell them about that warm and fluffy feeling we get from being together."  
  
"That warm and fluffy feeling?"  
  
"Yeah, you know! That feeling we-well, I get whenever I see you...whenever I see you, the feeling I get whenever you hold me, the feeling I get whenever we kiss..."  
  
"...Hey, Lillymon?"  
  
"Yeah, Angewo-mmph!"  
  
"Did you get that warm and fluffy feeling yet?"  
  
  
____________  
  
Gyah...too short. But then again, all of my things are, and a fluffy Angewomon x Lillymon is kind of hard to write...oh, well...there, one of them is complete, now onto the others!  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
